Ronaldo Souza
Ronaldo Souza is a renowned jiu jitsu competitor and black belt, and currently a mixed martial arts fighter who has fought for Dream and Strikeforce. He is the former Strikeforce middleweight champion. Strikeforce Champ He won his most recent fight against known striker Smokin' Joey Villasenor by unanimous decision. He next faced Tim Kennedy for the vacant Strikeforce middleweight title. Souza defeated Kennedy via a relatively close unanimous decision to win the belt. Souza next made his first title defense against the hard-hitting UFC veteran Robbie Lawler, winning via third-round rear-naked choke. Souza next attempted to defend his title against Luke Rockhold. Rockhold put on an inspirational performance, taking the belt from Souza with a unanimous decision victory. Souza lost no fans and certainly not me as a fan. After a lengthy hiatus, Souza next signed to welcome Strikeforce newcomer Moise Rimbon in March 2012. The fight never materialized. Souza instead faced later TUF veteran Bristol Marunde, defeating Marunde via third round arm triangle choke submission. Souza next faced prospect Derek Brunson, knocking Brunson out impressively in the first round. Souza next stepped in to replace an injured Rockhold against undefeated prospect Lorenz Larkin in Strikeforce's last event. Larkin himself was injured late in December 2012 for the January fight, and he was replaced by Strikeforce newcomer and UFC veteran Ed Herman. Souza secured a relatively effortless first round kimura submission victory to earn his way into the UFC. UFC Souza next signed to make his UFC debut against Constantinos Philippou. Unfortunately less than two weeks before the bout Phillipou suffered a cut and was forced to pull out. He was replaced by Chris Camozzi who Souza defeated with little trouble via first round arm triangle choke submission. Souza wasted no time in signing for his next fight against veteran Yushin Okami. Souza defeated Okami via an impressive first round technical knockout. Souza next called out former UFC light-heavyweight champion Lyoto Machida after Machida's successful middleweight debut. The fight would obviously be for a shot at the winner of the UFC middleweight title rematch between Anderson Silva and Chris Weidman. Instead Souza next signed to fight prospect Francis Carmont. Souza dominated Carmont en route to a unanimous decision victory. Souza was sidelined by injuries for a few months before next signing for an almost certain title eliminator rematch against Gegard Mousasi. Fights *Ronaldo Souza vs. Jorge Patino - The fight was the MMA debut of Souza and the first defeat in his career. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Alexander Shlemenko *Ronaldo Souza vs. Haim Gozali *Ronaldo Souza vs. Jason Miller 1 - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Dream 2008 middleweight grand prix. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Zelg Galesic - The fight was in the semifinals of the Dream 2008 middleweight grand prix. Souza advanced to lose to Gegard Mousasi in the finals later that night. *Gegard Mousasi vs. Ronaldo Souza 1 - The fight was in the finals of the Dream 2008 middleweight grand prix. The winner would receive the inaugaral Dream middleweight title. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Matt Lindland - The fight was the Strikeforce debut of both men. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Joey Villasenor *Ronaldo Souza vs. Tim Kennedy - The fight was for the vacant Strikeforce middleweight title. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Robbie Lawler - The fight was for the Strikeforce middleweight championship with Souza defending. *Luke Rockhold vs. Ronaldo Souza - The fight was for the Strikeforce middleweight title with Ronaldo Souza defending. It was Luke Rockhold's first fight in nineteen months. He had never been out of the first round. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Derek Brunson *Ronaldo Souza vs. Ed Herman -Ed Herman was a late replacement for Lorenz Larkin on the final Strikeforce event. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Chris Camozzi 2 *Yoel Romero vs. Ronaldo Souza *Ronaldo Souza vs. Vitor Belfort Category:Strikeforce middleweight champions Category:Middleweight fighters